


For Eternity

by stormyghosts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Fluff, Gay Panic, I honest to god hated the game show ep, It gets fluffy near the end, Langst, Let Lance be happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Panic, Season 7 Spoilers, Voltron, Writing Prompt, after the game show ep, idk how to tag, instead of sleeping I wrote this, it isn't just a quick fix this all takes place during hours of them talking, klance, kosmo is a good boy, like Lance didn't deserve any of the shit that went on in the episode, like what the actual hell, main characters in this fic are Keith and lance, mentioned adam/shiro, so I wrote this to cope, soft fluff, takes place in season 7, this fanfic is here to right some wrongs and have Keith apologize to lance, voltron season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyghosts/pseuds/stormyghosts
Summary: "He wished this would happen in different circumstances, he wished he didn't say what he did, he wished he could take it all back, and he sure as hell wished things had gone differently.  But that doesn't excuse what he and the other's did and he needs to apologize, right his wrongs. He knows he hurt Lance and he regrets it, he wishes he never did, he never wanted to, but right now he needs to let Lance speak."---------------------------------------------------Keith never wanted to hurt Lance or be rude to him the way he did when they where stuck doing the game show with Bob, but he did.  And now Keith has to apologize for that and let Lance tell him how he feels so he can try and right his wrongs.  And then Keith can tell Lance how he actually feels.





	For Eternity

It had been only been roughly two vargas since they had gotten back from the mission but it had only seemed like a few ticks, if Keith where to be honest it always seemed like only a few ticks have passed in between missions. But they weren’t on a mission right now, they where all resting in each of their separate lions. Each paladin trying to get some rest before continuing their journey to Earth, before they would undoubtedly be called to help from one distress signal or another. So admittedly Keith was tense, constantly waiting for the announcement their break was over and they’d have to go back to defending the universe. 

So here he was, lying on his makeshift cot scratching behind Kosmo’s ear just how he liked it, and preparing himself for when their break would end. What Keith wasn’t prepared for was the sudden static on the intercoms and Lance’s voice being heard. It was warbled and morphed by the static and how soft he was talking but it was undeniably Lance, Keith would recognize his voice anywhere. Keith scrambled to get up and go to his seat in the cockpit so he could hear lance better. Kosmo, already sensing Keith’s actions got up and walked towards the cockpit and left Keith to struggle and trip over his own feet. Keith muttered out a curse under his breath as he flopped into his seat. He stretched his back as he looked to see that Lance was directly taking to Keith over the coms.

“Lance?”

“Oh hey, I didn’t know if you where asleep or not.”

“Yeah I’m not, I’m surprised that you’re actually up.” The coms went silent for a few ticks, and to say the least it was…. Unsettling. Kosmo whined slightly as Keith scratched his head as he waited for his reply.

Lance chuckled slightly, “Yeah I guess it would be surprising to see me still awake. I… I just couldn’t sleep.” Keith was confused. Not only did he not expect Lance’s reply to be so…. Lifeless, but it was also so solemn. He coughed not sure what to think of it, after all Lance hadn’t been acting like himself for a while, especially after the whole Bob fiasco. It was starting to really worry Keith

“Lance do you want to talk?” Keith shifted in his seat; he didn’t really know what to say to him, talking has never been Keith’s strong suit. He kept on scratching Kosmo’s head as the coms went eerily silent again. 

“Can I… Can I come to your lion?” Keith’s breath hitched; he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he should let Lance in, he didn’t know if he could explain himself, he didn’t know.

“Yeah of course.” The words flowed out of Keith’s mouth so effortlessly and the coms went dead. He held his breath as his heart filled with dread and pounded into his throat. His hand frantically looked for Kosmo’s soft fur, to make sure he was still there, and he was. Keith tried to breath easily, he tried to let Kosmo calm his nerves, but he just couldn’t, it didn’t seem like his nerves never let up recently. 

In a flash Kosmo’s head perked up and he flashed out in blur of blinding blue light, and quickly flashed back into the black lion’s cockpit with Lance by his side. He strolled past Keith lightly nudging him with his tail as he plopped down next to Keith’s makeshift cot and curled in on himself to sleep. Keith’s palms itched; he didn’t know what to say or what to do. He didn’t know if he should jump straight to the point or let Lance talk to him, Keith didn’t know what to do.

“Hey,” Lance flashed a small smile, and Keith flashed one back. Lance’s smile felt forced and it didn’t sit right with Keith, it didn’t sit right with him that some of it was probably his fault too. It didn’t sit right that Lance wasn’t being his self, and it sure didn’t feel right to not be immediately comforting him, but Keith knew he couldn’t do that. He had to sort things out; he had to talk to Lance before he could comfort him. Talk to him about what happened when they where forced to play the game show with bob. He didn’t know how he was going to talk to him, but he did know he had to listen to what Lance wanted to talk to him about. Lance had come to him, and he had to listen.

“What did you want to talk about Lance?’ Keith shuffled his feet and looked straight into the boys blue eyes. The same eyes that reminded him of an ocean’s wave crashing upon a shore in the dead of night; those same eyes that Keith could swear he could see a smirk in every time Lance laughed. The same blue eyes Keith would get lost in at the Garrison. The same eyes that now look dull and hurt, and it physically hurt Keith to see. Twisted his stomach into knots to know that Lance was in pain, and that he must have caused some of it. Keith was nervous. There was no doubt in his mind about that, he was nervous and staring straight into Lance’s eyes waiting for him to make any move. And he did. Lance walked straight towards Kosmo and Keith’s makeshift cot and sat at the edge while lightly petting Kosmo’s back.

“Keith,” Lance sighed and looked down and inhaled again, “Keith, do you think I’m stupid?” Keith’s heart lodged itself in his throat and he felt his chest ache. He scratched his palms as he went over to his cot and sat next to him and looked him in the eyes.

“No, I could never think you’re stupid Lance.” His chest tightened even more when he saw Lance look down, and shrink into himself. It hurt Keith so bad to see Lance like this. He wished that Lance would never have to experience hurt like this. He wished this would happen in different circumstances, he wished he didn't say what he did, he wished he could take it all back, and he sure as hell wished things had gone differently. But that doesn't excuse what he and the other's said and he needs to apologize; right his wrongs. He knows he hurt Lance and he regrets it, he wishes he never did, he never wanted to, but right now he needs to let Lance speak. And it hurts him; it hurts him in an indescribable way. It hurts to know that right now he can’t just whisper words of comfort to Lance or that he can’t mend anything with a simple sentence like Keith wants to but it’s what needs to be done.

“Then why does everyone think I’m stupid.” Keith’s chest tightened and his throat hurt, he didn’t know how to respond.

“Why does everyone think I’m so dumb and incapable, why did no one believe in me when we had to do that stupid game show. Why does everyone think I’m stupid if I’m not? What did I do wrong Keith,” He sighed as his eyes teared up and he shrunk in on himself more. “Just what did I do wrong?” Keith looked up and then straight at Lance.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, nothing at all Lance.” 

“Then why do you hate me now Keith?!? I thought… It thought we where friends, or something at least! I don’t know, I thought we weren’t apart of my stupid made up rivalry anymore but I guess I was wrong. Why don’t you like me anymore Keith?” Lance was crying now, his eyes a mix of anger and sadness and it killed Keith to look at him like this. He knows he caused it and it hurts, he wished he caused a smirk in those eyes, not this, anything but this.

“I don’t hate you Lance.”

“Then why’d you say that shit about me when you voted for me on Garfle Warfle Snick. How can you say you don’t hate me after that shit?! I know I’m not the best paladin, and anyone is better than me but I don’t want to be lied to. If you don’t hate me why would you say that shit Keith!?!” Keith feels his heart break. He suddenly wonders if Shiro felt like this when him and Adam fought over Shiro going on the Kurberos mission. He wonders if Shiro had felt the same tightness in his throat and ache in his chest as he told Adam how he wanted Kurberos to be his final mission and Adam couldn’t understand why Shiro wouldn’t just stay home with him. He wondered if Shiro had felt the same itch in his palms and pain in the corners of his eyes of the familiar feeling of wanting to cry when Adam told him “not to expect him when he comes back.” He wonders if Shiro had felt the same heartbreak as Keith because Lance feels like Keith hates him over something he shouldn’t have said. He wonders if shiro was feeling the same way Keith is felling right now as he tears up and lightly scratches at his palms.

“I don’t, I really don’t hate you Lance. You’re my second in command, the sharpshooter and the light and soul of our team, of voltron. I regret what I said about not wanting to spend eternity with you, I didn’t want to say it like that, but I did. And I’m so sorry for that, but it’s inexcusable what I said because it hurt you and I hate that. I hate that it hurt you with such a passion. And I hate that it made you feel like this and I hate that the team made you feel like you’re stupid because you aren’t, you are anything but stupid Lance. You may not be smart in the way Pidge or Hunk is but you sure are smart. I’ve never seen someone be as precise with their targets or calculate their next moves like you do. And it’s incredible, no paladin is better than the other, and no one else is better than you. I meant it when I said you are the light and soul of our team. You bring a smile to everyone’s face with your jokes and manage to take away the stress in the most effortless ways. I,” Keith paused and looked Lance in the eyes and took a breath as he saw the tear tracks on Lance’s face, he let himself blink away a few tears as he continued. “Lance I honest to god don’t hate you, it’s anything but hate. And it’s the truth when I say I fucked up when I gave my reasons about voting for you, I fucked up so bad. And if I could take it back I sure as hell would, especially the way I went about saying it. I wouldn’t have been able to spend an eternity with you on that stupid show Lance, it would have killed me. I wanted you to get out, to go back to Earth to see your family again. I, I had already found Kro- my mom, and I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you where never able to see your family again. I wouldn’t have been able to spend an eternity with you on that damned show seeing you put through the most terrible shit and not do anything about it, I wouldn’t have been able to see the light or smirk in your eyes that makes me smile. That’s what I meant by I didn’t want to spend eternity with you there, and I’m so sorry I said it the way I did.” Keith didn’t even realize he was looking at his hands until he looked up to stare at Lance. He blinked a few more stray tears as he shakily inhaled and studied Lance’s face. He was shaking and his cheeks where streaked with tears flowing from his eyes, his lips quivered and shook as he kept his body from sobbing and Keith couldn’t stop the hand that went to Lance’s shoulder.

At the contact Lance hugged Keith and cried into his shoulder as Keith tried to rub comforting circles into Lance’s back and told him it’s okay, he didn’t know what to do and he didn’t know if he said the right things but he knew it was okay to comfort him now. Keith stayed quiet, waiting until Lance spoke making sure that Lance didn’t have anything to say before he spoke to him.

“I’m so sorry Lance, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, especially not now; but I don’t hate you and I never will. You make me smile, and the time I was away from you guys and with the blade it hurt me to not be here with you. I don’t like seeing the hurt in your eyes that are normally so filled with an inexplicable happiness that used to make me so jealous but so deliriously happy that you where happy. I don’t want to hurt you like that ever again and I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Keith whispered into Lance’s shoulder and Lance cried a little harder and mouthed a small thank you into Keith’s shoulder. So Keith sat there, rubbing comforting circles into Lance’s back while he cried into Keith’s shoulder.

Eventually Lance stopped crying and Kosmo jumped onto the cot and curled at Keith’s feet as he laid down with Lance resting on his chest. The rhythm of the rise and fall of his breathing comforting to Keith as he continued to rub small circles into Lance’s back and stared up. He slowly started to trace words onto Lance’s back instead of just small circles. It started out meaningless at first, just words like stars, voltron, and blue, Just small things that ran through his mind as he laid there comforting him. Slowly Keith started to trace the word he wanted to tell Lance the most. Not just an apology for what he had said but a statement he’s held in since he was kicked out of the garrison. Something he thought about every time he heard Lance laugh, or saw the stupid grin on his face. One of the reasons Keith cared about Lance too much to spend eternity with him, and a reason he failed to articulate so poorly and still felt sorry for. A simple “I love you”. Keith kept tracing the phrase over and over into Lance’s back for what seemed like vargas, or was it only a few dobashs? He didn’t know nor care; all he wanted to do was stay like this. Stay here on his makeshift cot and comfort Lance like he wanted to. A sudden movement caused his thoughts to scatter as he looked down to see Lance readjust his position and instead lay next to Keith. Keith continued to lightly touch Lance until Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and mouthed into his shoulder “I love you too”. 

Keith smiled, he didn’t know whether he had been forgiven or not. He didn’t know what the future had in store for them, but he did know that his shoulders had become less tense and lax as he pulled Lance closer to him. He continued to rub and trace words onto Lance’s shoulder and not his back and he turned on his side and looked at him fondly and slowly rubbed his foot against Kosmo who sighed a small content sigh. Keith let his eyes close; he knows he definitely wants to stay like this a hell of a lot longer.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy do I have some words about season 7, I didn't like it. Now I wrote this to help me cope with season 7 and also have Keith apologize to Lance about how he treated him during the game show episode because GOD IT WAS UNCALLED FOR. Like Keith had no right to treat Lance like that, and all the people saying it's Keith not being able to deal with his emotions to Lance doesn't make it right?! Like it was uncalled for and was unnecessary and he shouldn't be given a pass for it, he's got to own up and it has to be addressed. But yeah that's the main thing I have to say about this fic, I just wanted to fix some stuff that happened in season 7. Expect more Voltron fics from me kids


End file.
